Sweet Little Revenge
by Nikki5667
Summary: Upon a near death beatings leaving Naruto on the verge of death. His mother makes a deal with the Shinigami. Promising to him the souls of the leaf in return for her life and a few other Uzumaki style perks. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hey guys, out with a new story. I'll be honest this couple has always been one of my up most favorited. Now just so we are clear i do not condone incest in anyway this is FICTION guys not real life. I am merely using a couple in the story i like that is all. Let me know what you guys think of the story eh? R&R :)****

Pairing: Naruto x Kushina****

Summary: Upon a near death beatings leaving Naruto on the verge of death. His mother makes a deal with the Shinigami. Promising to him the souls of the leaf in return for her life and a few other Uzumaki style perks.****

Disclaimer: So I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it, manga, show, and everything else about it. Not me.  
**  
Story Start:**

Beatings.

Beating the only thing he has known for years.

A ten year old blond hair child lied on the ground gasping for breath yet again for the third time this week. As villagers of the hidden leaf walked away from the orphaned child leaving countless bloodied kunia lingering in the chest of stomach of their so called demon child.

Unknown to them all a lone figure watched on horrified at what she had witnessed. Tears rolling down her face as she cried for the child now laying on deaths door. Watching as a deathly started to materialize in front of her she knew. She knew what this figure had come for.

Once the figure had finished appearing she froze. Scared for the child in front of her knowing what was about to happen to it. She panicked. Trying to think of a way to save the child, the only thoughts she had all led to the same conclusion. Revenge. She wanted revenge on the ones that caused this to her child, and the ones that allowed it to happen. 'Can't they see that hes not a DEMON!?' she thought. A lone sound escaped the spirits mouth "Shinigami...'

As the large ghostly figure looked towards her with an irritated look on his face. He looked deep within the eyes the lingering soul he saw the deep longing for revenge. Smirking he asked "What is it you need Kushina?"

After thinking through her plan. She realized what she needed done for her. "A deal, save him and unlock his heritage. And return me to my son. In return I promise you the soul of those who ever either did nothing to stop the abuse of this my child or those who actually did harm him."

Smirking, the Shinigami started thinking of the offer presented to him. Trying to come up with anyway that he could better the offer for himself in any way. An idea came to him, "I'll give you what you seek but on one condition. In return i also want the souls of five extra people. Do this and I will grant you your wish."

Thinking of what the repercussions on what could happen and who the people he wanted dead where Kushina realized she had but two choices. One, agree. Or two, disagree and have the only chance of being reunited with her son over with and to never get this chance again. Realizing she didn't really have a choice in the matter she agreed to the terms set to her by the death god.

Smiling to himself he nodded to her before saying, "My dear Kushina, just to warn this will be rather painful for you." 'And by rather i mean extremely.' He finished to himself with a large smirk. "When you both wake up you'll be in the home of your past. You'll know who the targets you need to kill. Also you have no more than five years for the death of of those you promised. Otherwise, you forfeit your soul back to me and I'll take his with it."

Nodding her head in understanding Kushina saw black before screaming to the heavens. Shinigami looked down at her with amusement. Before looking away and leaving to wander the earth again.

Unknown to the two a small figure watch Naruto bleed out while sitting on her collapsed knees on the other end of the alley. Tears rolling down her eyes say at the death of her crush. However, more than she was sad she was angry with herself for not being able to stop the lastest beating that has killed him.

Looking across to him she could notice his body start to disappear. 'That's not normal?' she thought. watching him continue to disappear the girl watched on knowing that she won't be able to see him again in life. She promised herself to be stronger in order to protect those that are precious to her.

After seeing the boy completely disappear from in front of her she got up and ran towards the only other person that might mourn the passing on one Naruto Uzumaki. After running through the village The child ran up the stairs into the Hokage's tower. After knocking of the door the young girl ran inside scream about Naruto.

Before she could make a clear sentence the again Hokage looked down and with a smile, "What is it that brings you here Hinata?" With a sad smile she looked up to her Hokage, "It's Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama. H-he was di-dieing the vil-villagers att-attacked him. B-but be-before he co-could pa-pass h-he ju-just dis-disa-disappeared..." she managed to say between her stuttering and heavy sobs.

The elderly looking Hokage just went pale. For he knew what it meant in a body of the verge of death just so happens to disappear. Knowing what this could mean for his village he passes that thought for later. 'No, at the moment I need to let her know it will be alright that deal with this problem.' He thought to himself. Looking downwards towards that small Hyuuga he said, "Do not fret my dear child for Naruto is in a better place now. He is free with his plight of the villagers we should be happy that Kami has given him this chance."

Hinata nodded her head agree with him. After stalking someone for over half her short life you notice things about them. And one of the major things she noticed was that almost every single person in the leaf village for some reason loathed Naruto. "Your right lord Hokage. And I'm going to bring strong in memory of him." And with that Hinata left his office still somewhat sad but all the more determined.  
**  
*Location change with Naruto***

Naruto was feeling groggy. with a slight pain throughout his body. 'Man what happened, the last thing I remember was being attacked again...' "Shit!" He exclaimed with a jump. Looking around Naruto was confused. He was no longer in the alley that he collapsed in, nor was he in konoha from what he could see. "Damn it. Where am I?'" he asked to no one but himself.

When all of a sudden from behind he heard a beatiful voice, "Ah Good morning Naru-kun. Its good to finally see you awake. And to answer your question you're in Uzushio. Our clans home, or at least what is left of it." Turning around Naruto gazed middle aged woman with long beautiful red hair. Before asking "Who are you and how did I get here?"

"Well my name is Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto looked dumbfounded. He never thought he would run into another Uzumaki ever. "And you need not worry about how you got here. Naruto do you know who I am?" The boy in question could only shake his head before hearing the girl yell "Damn Hiruzen didn't he tell you anything? Naruto-kun did your Hokage tell you anything about your parents?"

With another frown Naruto shook his head again adding, "No, he kept saying he didn't have any information about who they were. Why do you keep asking these weird question pretty lady?"

"Damn that old fool. Naruto that was sweet what you said about me but be quiet and listen alright?" She received a nod from him then continued, "Naruto, the Hokage lied to you. In fact, he was extremely close to your parents, actually he was like a brother to your i know all that because I am your mother sochi."****

A/N - And done. alright everyone let me know what you think of this story. Review follow fav, whatever you want. Again remember I'm only going to say this one more time. I in NO way CONDONE incest this is FICTION as in NOT real. thanks again guys Till next time, Nikki out.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Resolve

**A/N-** Hey guys, first off let me tell you that you guys are awesome. Over 1.5k views since the first chapter alone blew my mind. I thank everyone that took the time to review the story as well the help that some of you has given me was a great help and i'm going to try to improve the points brought up. So anyway here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto any character or other things from the story that aren't in the manga are my own.

Chapter 2 - A new resolve.

**Next Day**

Naruto was slowly starting to wake up and started trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head. Opening his eyes and looking around he started to notice that he wasn't in his bed. No, instead he was lying on a rather large bed, that was extremely more comfortable compared to his own bed, with the arms of a women. '_Where am I...' _"Oh Kami..." he said before jumping out of the bed and looking at the red haired woman, who was already awake looking at him.

"So, you're finally awake sochi, but why'd you leave the bed" she asked with a blush. ' _Wait! WHAT AM I SAYING?!'_ The woman sat up and looked straight at Naruto. "I'm assuming you have some questions about me. So go ahead and ask away."

Naruto had no idea what to say when he first woke up he thought it was just another one of his dreams he has tended to have every so ofter. However, after actually waking up and realising that his own mother is now sitting of the same bed that he and she both slept on he became enraged screaming curses in his head. After calming down with a few curses left in him he looked at her leering deep into her soul. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THAT HELL FOR YEARS?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" He asked her finally.

"Well sochi, to answer your first question I'll have to answer the second at the same time. You see I never had a choice in leaving you there. I told your father that using you as a vessel for the Kyuubi would be a bad choice." She finished.

"Wait, you didn't want me as the what the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi? And tell me who my father was please I need to know.." Naruto asked with a strained voice and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Sweety" she says as she wraps her son in her arms tightly watching the tears start to fall from his eyes. "Didn't the Hokage tell you anything? No, the Kyuubi can't be killed. He's a mass of chakra, so no the yondaime was not able to kill the Kyuubi. He was however able to seal it into a child that was brought into the world that very night. Naruto that child was you. And the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into after telling me he wouldn't. Your own father, the fourth Hokage sealed the demon into you."

Naruto was only able to stare at his mother dumbfounded. Thinking now everything finally made sense. The villagers always calling him 'demon brat', or 'demon fox'. '_I am the Kyuubi'_ he thought. Before he was brought out of his thought process after receiving a light slap across the face.

Naruto looked upwards towards his mother. Only to see the build up of tears in her eyes. "Don't ever think that. You're not some monster that those ungrateful villagers thought your were. You are Naruto Uzumaki, my son." After ending that statement Kushina started crying and moved to hug her son closely to her.

Naruto was speechless. His mother, whom he found out was dead until yesterday, was not crying for him. "k-ka-chan..." Being unable to speak anymore, Naruto just threw his arms around his mother hugging her even closer to himself. While thinking '_They will all pay. I will have revenge on those bastards.'_

**Meanwhile at Konoha.**

Hiruzen suddenly felt a cold shiver go up his back. '_Why do I feel like i should get a replacement sooner rather than later?' _The Sandaime just shrugged and went back to his meeting with the Konoha elders.

"We need to find the demon if we are to keep our weapon." Yelled an infuriated Danzo. Hiruzen's closest ally since the death on the Yondaime. "I agree Danzo, but the issue resides we have no idea where to start looking for it." Agreed the Hokage. "Don't worry I know the boy he will come back to us and when he does he will start training under you like he should have been."

With that the Sandaime Hokage unknowingly sealed his fate as unknown to the group the astral figure of the Shinigami was watching over them with a new found large smile on his face as he imagined the meal that was to come for him. '_I might just let those two get away from that deal if this bloodbath is going to be as good as i think i will be.' _The god thought with a large evil smirk spreading across his ghostly face. '_Yes. A new deal should be in order I think its time to return the contract to them.'_ And with that last thought the death god slowly started fading away in order to go find his next meal.

**2 weeks later with Naruto**

Naruto was starting to walk back to his hotel room with his new attire on. Sporting black ANBU style pants, black combat boots, a blood red shirt with a mesh undershirt. He had to admit it felt nice to finally get out of that jumpsuit he was wearing. He mentally laughed at the people in that dreaded village. '_As if i enjoyed wearing that monstrosity, I can't even stand that damn color.'_ It's true. He couldn't stand wearing, or looking, at the color orange. The only reason he wore that jumpsuit was because he had nothing else to wear. But now being outside the village he could shop around at regular prices. Somthing he was enjoying very much.

After finally arriving at his hotel room Naruto heard the shower running. Thinking that his mother was in there he decided to try to prank her. After he was still the best prankster around.

So after taking of his boots and dropping his bags Naruto slowly walked towards the bathroom. After making sure that she was in the shower he slowly started making his way into the room. Once inside Naruto looked around and decided to grab all her clothes and the towels from the closet. Once complete he made his way back into the main room only to notice a large scroll lying on the bed. Thinking that it was his mothers. Naruto paid no mind to it, after dropping his mother's clothes on the table he proceeded to move the scroll and climb in the bed for a nap.

**With Kushina.**

Unknown to her while showering her son snuck in and took her clothes and towels, she finished her shower and went to step out and reached for the towel she prepared to dry herself with only to notice that there wasn't one there.

Looking around she noticed that her clothes were missing as well. Smirking she figured it was Naruto trying to play a prank on her. Thinking how bad it was about to backfired on him. Oh she would make him pay during training. and with an evil smirk she walked out the door noticed her sleeping son and saw her clothes and towels on the table. After grabbing them she turned and started to walk back the the washroom, noticing a scroll lying on the ground next to her bed she shrugged and went into the washroom to dry off.

After drying off she walked back into the and went to lie down next to her son. While walking towards the bed, only then did she remember the scroll lying next to the bed. Figuring that it was Naruto's she wanted to see what he a bought, she reached down for it.

Only then did she get a good look at it and she froze. Looking down at the black and grey scroll with a seal into middle. And in the middle of the seal was the kanji for hell.

**A/N - **here we go guys sorry for taking so long school and work have been a killer. Anyways here the next chapter I would love to thank all those that have faved, followed, or reviewed my story. Honestly thank you. The feeling that i got was unreal after checking all the review and whatnots. So want to find out what happens next check in next time and remember to R&R. Just before i forget there is a poll concerning this story on my profile go check it out and vote. Till next time Nikki out. :)


	3. Author Note

**XXX AUTHOR NOTES XXX PLEASE READ XXX**

**Hey guys sorry its been so long since my last update for this story and i thank you guys for staying with it even if i havent updated it. Now i have a new pole up for this story and need it done before i can start work on the next chapter since I've decided to turn it into a harem however it will not be a big one since I find that they lose character developpment with so many relationships going on at once and it just plains bores me. So i will have a list of a few girls that I will be giving you the choices of. The top 3 girls will be picked for the story besides Kushina. So that equals 4 in total I will not be adding anymore to the harem then that, the pole will be up until 9pm sunday evening (my time). Again I thank you guys for staying with the story for so long and once this pole is done I will be starting the next chapter of Sweet Little Revenge.**

**~Nikki**


End file.
